


I can fix you

by kommandantmilkshake



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: death lmao ez, forcefully turned into void, shade lord is a stubborn prick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kommandantmilkshake/pseuds/kommandantmilkshake
Summary: A fic for "A Lot Can Happen In A Few Centuries"Basically Shade Lord becomes ends up being bad dad and kills someone trying to forcefully turn them into pure void. Oops.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I can fix you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spectre123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre123/gifts).



The Lord Of The Shades held the human still, all while multiple vessels and shades looked at them.

 **"Sibling! Will be fixed!"** One of the shades foolishly exclaimed. The human simply screamed for help into his communicator, which was nearby. 

"PLEASE! HELP ME! IF THESE THINGS KILL ME, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW YOU CAN ALL ENGAGE! YOU CAN START FIGHTING THEM IF I DIE! MY LAST MESSAGE!" The human screamed and screeched while their eyes frantically darted around, looking at the foolish children who were waiting for their Father to fix the sibling.

 **"Hush now little one, I can fix you. I always fix all my vessels, and I save them all. You can be with us."** The Lord grabbed a bowl of void, before moving over to the human. **"Forever."**

The human screamed and cried and shouted for help, but nobody could help them now.

 **"Why sibling cry? Sibling will be okay now! Sibling can be with us again!"** One of the vessels moved closer.

"IF THIS SOUL REALLY DOES EXIST, THEN I'LL DIE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THIS WILL BE BLOODLESS!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?!" The human struggled some more, all in vain.

The Lord raised the human, before slowly dipping the human into the bowl. The human merely screamed before their head was submerged in void, joined shortly by the rest of their body.

The human writhed and struggled and bubbles escaped the surface of the bowl's contents, and they soon stopped.

 **"See? Fixed. Now my children, say hello to your new... fixed... sib... sibling?"** The Lord fussed in confusion at why the void being hadn't moved yet. Surely he fixed them, right? He wasn't a murderer... right?

The vessels all moved closer, followed by the shades. **"Sibling? Sibling okay?"** One of the more innocent and feeble ones asked, while moving closer to the bowl.

The Lord did the godly equivalent of a nervous gulp, before raising the human.

The Abyss was immediately filled with a deafening silence, followed by vessels panicking and some of them crying, while the shades ran amok and began flailing their tendrils wildly.

**"SIBLING! SIBLING DEAD! SIBLING GONE AND DEAD!!! NO SIBLING, NO! NOOOOOOOO!!!"**

The Lord could only stare in shock at the dead human's face, frozen in fear, with what seemed to be half of their face decayed in a gruesome fashion. Their eyes and orifices all emitting a white soul-infused glow, the rest of their submerged body showing a vantablack film of void that ended abruptly at the midsection.

It only got worse once the orifices began leaking liquid soul, forming a small puddle of sorts on the surface of the contents of the bowl.

* * *

"...I told you it would NOT work. What will these creatures do now, now that you've MUTILATED one of them!? First you kidnap them, then you forcefully submerge then in void! Look at what you did!"

The Lord looked at the Pale King, silent. Behind him, several vessels and shades mourned the wrapped up body of the human, with many of them all whispering for forgiveness from the human.

 **"I-I can fix this... I always fix them..."** The Lord seemed to whisper, all eight eyes fixated on the ledge the King was standing on.

"Fix them? FIX THEM!?! YOU MUTILATED ONE OF THEM TRYING TO 'FIX' THEM! DO YOU HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA OF HOW MUCH YOU COULD MAKE IT SO MUCH WORSE BY TRYING TO 'FIX' IT AGAIN!?!? THAT'S ENOUGH! NO MORE! IF I SEE YOU TRY TO LAY A TENDRIL ON ONE OF THESE CREATURES, I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ALLOW THEM TO DO WHATEVER THEY MAY WISH TO DO AGAINST YOU!"

The Pale King stormed out of the Abyss, door slamming shut in their face.

The wrapped up body began spasming, before stopping. The corpse got up, before removing the wrappings from its eyes. The eyes had glowing white pupils of soul, darting around the Abyss before staring at one of the vessels. 

**"S-sibling? Sibling okay? Sibling alive?"** The vessels began moving closer.

The corpse's arms shot out, before grabbing the nearest vessel. **"YOUUUUUU KILLLLEEEEDDDD MEEEEEEE!"** An unnatural and almost twisted voice rang out, the Lord turning to look at the corpse. **"Aaaand nowww.... I'lllll killl YOUUUUUUUUU!"** The corpse then slammed the vessel's mask against the floor of the abyss, before raising its foot. It slammed it down onto the vessel, before being a tendril wrapped itself around its leg, then its torso.

**"Sibling p-please! Am sorry, am all sorry! Please, no hurt!"**

The vengeful corpse turned to the shade, before stretching its arms out and grabbing it by the sides. **"YOUUU.... I'LLL ABBBSOOOORBBB YOUUU....."**

The corpse then tried to force the shade to its eye, before the Lord wrapped his tendrils around it and raised it to the air.

 **"Stop! Do not harm your siblings!"** Eight eyes squinted at the corpse angrily flailing about in its tendrils, before the corpse's head turned an unnatural angle at the Lord.

 **"SSiibbblingss??? HaHhaHHAHhahHAHhahHAH! Weeeee arreeeee NOTTTTT SIBBBBLINGGGSSSS!"** The corpse angrily reached out to the Lord, as if it even had a chance of injuring him, before seeming to suddenly stop. The white pupils stopped glowing, before the corpse simply went limp.

The Lord brought the corpse down, while the vessels and shades examined their injured sibling. The Lord brought it to the ground, leaning it against one of the walls, but didn't let go of it.

The corpse shot up, running to the Lord with its arms outstretched, soul white pupils burning with an even more intense hatred than before. **"IIII WILLLLL MAKEEEE YOUUU SUFFERRR, SUFFFERRR LIIKEEE SOOO MANNNYYY OFFF THEEE OTTHHERRRSSS!"**

And with no warning, the corpse went limp again, soul white pupils dying down as quickly as they lit up.

The Lord wrapped it up with tendrils, before removing the tendrils from himself, so he could move around.

**"I... I'm sorry, child."**

**Author's Note:**

> Shade Lord is a he in A Lot Can Happen, so I made them a he in this fic as well.


End file.
